


Wrestling in Bed

by Druekee



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Lee Jooheon, jooki, kiheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 14:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “Hyung, can I fuck you? I really want to, right now,” Jooheon asks, his voice raw with want but his tone almost pleading. Kihyun feels his chest tighten, cock twitching and hardening between his legs. His fingers curl and uncurl, and he can’t seem to think straight for several long seconds, smiling nervously as he processes the contrast between Jooheon’s cute words and his dominating presence.[Jooki with top Jooheon~]





	Wrestling in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Done in accordance with a poll I did on twitter! Found here: https://twitter.com/maxeyandglitter/status/1020198439219589120
> 
> 44% (winner)- [Jooki] Smut with top Jooheon!
> 
> I hope all of you that voted for it enjoy this fic!! I had a lot of fun writing it and loved exploring the concept of top Jooheon again! Expect to see more of it in the future~ <3 Thanks so much for all the support and let's all continue shipping Jooki for a long time hehe~ :D

“AH- Jooheony!“ Kihyun spat out, pushing Jooheon away from him playfully, quickly moving to jump on top of him, crashing Jooheon against the pillows of his hotel bed. Jooheon struggled, but was smiling as well, jutting his knee out to throw Kihyun off balance as he quickly switched their positions, their bodies now mostly a jumble of limbs. Wrestling like this was fairly normal for these two, especially during the summer months that made them feel rowdy and energized. Breaking out into a huge smile as he fruitlessly fights back, Kihyun frowns as Jooheon increases the pressure against his upper arms, his toned biceps sufficiently pinning him to the bed.

“Hey…” Kihyun sighed out, chuckling a bit. They played around like this a lot, but wasn’t Jooheon getting a little too serious? For real, Kihyun couldn’t even move… they both knew that Jooheon was stronger than him, did he really have to show off? Finding it oddly adorable, Kihyun kicks his legs up, blinking a few times as he stares up into Jooheon’s face, watching his expression shift before his eyes.

“Are you planning on letting go of my arms?” Kihyun asked, chuckling and squirming around, his thin shirt already riding up his torso, exposing his tummy to Jooheon’s roaming eyes. When Jooheon doesn’t move, Kihyun lets out a huff of air, pulling his legs out from between Jooheon’s and trying to squirm his way out of Jooheon’s powerful hold.

Watching him, Jooheon feels his heartrate pick up. He’d just started officially dating Kihyun around a month ago, and transitioning from friends to lovers was something he needed time to get used to. Before, he could hold Kihyun like this, pressing his crotch against his thigh and pinning his arms down, and it was totally normal. Now, he could already hear the breathy moans that would slip from Kihyun’s mouth once they started taking further, like if Jooheon were to kiss his neck or toy with his nipples. And there was something else weighing on his mind, too…

They had sex for the first time last week. Jooheon had made love to Kihyun slow and sweet, easing himself into Kihyun with patience and making sure that Kihyun felt good the entire time. It was pretty good, but their schedules had been packed ever since, meaning that Jooheon hadn’t been able to feel that addictive heat again… and he’d been craving it. Bad. He knew that Kihyun was feeling it too; he’d heard moaning and wet, sloshing noises right after waking up two days ago coming from Kihyun’s bed… Cheeks flushing red at the memory, Jooheon blinks out of his trance, watching the cute way Kihyun was still trying to squirm out of his grip, his soft, delicate body writhing and shifting beneath him.

“Hyung… can I fuck you?” Jooheon asks, his voice raspy and soft, eyes honest as he stares down into his boyfriend’s face. Pausing in his struggles, Kihyun giggles, but his mind is going crazy. Surely Jooheon is playing with him still, right? Kihyun was already pretty sure that Jooheon had heard him fingering himself the other day, so he was just teasing, right? Looking up into Jooheon’s face, Kihyun blinks rapidly, shocked with the serious, and slightly dazed, look in Jooheon’s eye.

“Um… Jooheon?” Kihyun asked, his voice breaking slightly as Jooheon lowers his face down, his crotch pressing against the side of Kihyun’s leg. Mouth parting in a breathless exhale, Kihyun’s eyes dart down to Jooheon’s hips, mind practically short-circuiting as his eyes confirm what his body feels: Jooheon is hard.

“I really want to, right now,” Jooheon continues, his voice raw with want but his tone almost pleading. Kihyun feels his chest tighten, cock twitching and hardening between his legs. His fingers curl and uncurl, and he can’t seem to think straight for several long seconds, smiling nervously as he processes the contrast between Jooheon’s cute words and his dominating presence.

“Jooheon…” Kihyun sighs out, unsure of how else to respond. He can’t deny how much he wants Jooheon’s cock inside him again- but this time, he wants Jooheon to properly fuck him up. He let Jooheon take it slow for their first time together, but he wanted more- fuck, he wanted Jooheon to pound him into the bed until his voice was hoarse from screaming.

“Can you feel how much I want you?” Jooheon asks, his voice earnest and a touch desperate, pressing his cock gently against Kihyun’s leg. “I can’t think straight, Kihyun. I want you so bad it’s driving me crazy,” he continues, rocking his hips against Kihyun’s leg impatiently, his eyes staring resolutely at Kihyun’s face, trying hard to make eye-contact. Biting his lip, Kihyun’s cock hardens further, and he holds back a needy whimper. Kihyun absolutely adores how honest Jooheon is with his feelings.

“I want you too,” Kihyun finally replies, unable to deny his own desires any longer. He wanted to be sure that Jooheon knew what he was doing, wanted to hear Jooheon beg for it a little. It felt so good to be the focus of Jooheon’s burning gaze, to be the sole target of that look he always got in his eyes when he really felt it on stage. Kihyun would never get tired of that, would never not melt from that intensity and passion.

Exhaling hotly as he processes Kihyun’s statement, Jooheon leans closer to Kihyun’s body, pressing his mouth against Kihyun’s softly. At the same time, Jooheon always moves his hands away from Kihyun’s arms, unpinning him and then pushing a hand through Kihyun’s hair intimately. Deepening the kiss, Jooheon groans, his body hunched over Kihyun’s completely, holding him close and pressing down onto his body with a subtle yet seductive pressure.

Moaning into his boyfriend’s mouth, Kihyun arches his back, his whole world closing in around him until his reality was completely eclipsed by Jooheon’s body atop his. Darting his tongue out to rub against Jooheon’s, Kihyun groans, his recently freed hands moving to grasp Jooheon’s shoulders for stability. It felt so good, so _insanely_ _good_ to be intimate with Jooheon again. It was hard to pretend to be platonic friends when all Kihyun really wanted was to be close to his boyfriend, to touch him and kiss him and be fucked by him— 

“Mmf-” Kihyun moaned out brokenly, his voice muffled by Jooheon’s tongue rubbing all along the inside of his mouth. He arched his hips up instinctively, eyebrows scrunching together in frustration when his hips are met with only empty air. He wanted friction, wanted so much more already- Jooheon was like his drug, and after he’d gotten a taste of his temptation, he was addicted.

Mapping out the inside of Kihyun’s mouth with his tongue, Jooheon lowers his body a bit, making sure not to crush Kihyun as he practically devoured him. He played with Kihyun’s hair, running through the faded purple strands reverently, knowing how much Kihyun liked the feeling and wanting to make him happy. Occasionally, Kihyun’s soft fingers would dig into his shoulders a little harder, clearly urging him to quicken his pace, so Jooheon did just that. Removing his mouth from Kihyun’s, Jooheon absently watches the little trail of spit connecting their mouths break, his eyes flickering up to Kihyun’s expectantly.

“What do you want me to do to you first?” he asked, eyes so straight-forward and honest Kihyun felt vulnerable just making eye contact with him. Swallowing, Kihyun glanced around the room, avoiding Jooheon’s burning gaze as he replied.

“Finger me,” Kihyun answered, and Jooheon groaned in appreciation, placing one last lingering kiss on Kihyun’s mouth before getting up. Kihyun knew that compared to last time, he was rushing into it, but he couldn’t ignore what he was feeling. He wanted to feel Jooheon inside him- they could have slow, romantic sex on a different day. Kihyun just wanted to be fucked hard right now. Absently watching as Jooheon rifles out the bottle of lube from his suitcase, Kihyun pushes down the waistband of his sleep shorts and briefs, baring his body from the waist-down. His cock twitched in the cooler air of the room, and he shivered, running a hand down his body and grasping himself loosely while Jooheon got back onto the bed.

Watching the confident way Kihyun touched himself, Jooheon smiled, cock twitching at the delicious sight. Kihyun knew he was sexy, even though they hadn’t done this much before, Kihyun was as confident as he was with everything else. On his hands and knees, Jooheon made his way to where Kihyun was splayed on the bed, kneeling between his legs once he got there. Popping open the bottle of lube, Jooheon squirted out a generous amount, warming it between his fingers before pressing a fingertip against Kihyun’s entrance.

“Ohh~” Kihyun groaned out, head falling back against the bed as Jooheon’s fingertip rubbed against his ass teasingly. He could feel it tracing all along the parameter, up his perineum and then back down, never quite where Kihyun needed it the most but close. Rocking his hips along with Jooheon’s motions, Kihyun’s hand languidly strokes his cock, touching himself while his boyfriend teased his asshole. Watching him with rapt, attentive eyes, Jooheon slid in his fingertip, body reacting instantly at Kihyun’s relieved moans.

“How does it feel?” Jooheon asked, biting his lip as he slides his finger in deeper, mind getting hazy at how warm and tight Kihyun felt inside. Kihyun nodded encouragingly, his eyes barely open as he gets used to the intrusive, yet incredible, feeling of Jooheon inside him. 

“So good, Jooheon,” Kihyun breathlessly replied. “Put in another,” he added, already craving more. What he really wanted was Jooheon’s cock, but he could wait- he knew that, realistically, he would need to be stretched a bit more before he took something that big inside. Jooheon eagerly slipped in another finger, his eyes attentively watching as his finger quickly disappears inside Kihyun’s hot, tight heat. He wiggled the fingers around, biting his lip as Kihyun moans and clenches around his fingers, loving the way it felt. After a few more thrusts, Jooheon looked into Kihyun’s face, heart hammering in his chest as he observed the hot flush on Kihyun’s cheeks and the blissed out look in his eyes. 

“I’m ready,” Kihyun said, swallowing before staring down into Jooheon’s eyes. His lips were shining with spit, whole face red as he watched his boyfriend. When he looked at Jooheon, he could see the excitement and lust in his eyes, and it drove him wild. He’d been wanting to do this with Jooheon for so long now, and he knew his body well. He could take it now.

“Are you sure?” Jooheon asked, scissoring his fingers absently as he gauged Kihyun’s reaction. He still felt so tight around his fingers, could he really fit Jooheon’s cock in there? Kihyun nodded, relaxing himself as much as he could.

“Yes, I don’t know how much longer I can wait,” Kihyun replied, arching his hips and feeling the way his hard cock bounced with the motion. He’d been dripping precum for a while now, his whole body was on fire just thinking about Jooheon pounding him… he practically needed it at this point. Thrusting in a few more times, Jooheon pulled out his fingers, mind going blank as he watches the way Kihyun’s hole twitches and gapes slightly, as if it was desperate for something to fill it up.

“Mmn,” Jooheon couldn’t help but moan out at the sight, his hands already working to unbutton his pants. After pulling down his pants and briefs, Jooheon took out his cock, stroking it with his still lube-covered fingers and nearly whimpering at the satisfying feeling of finally touching himself. Kihyun was just too tempting.

Grabbing the lube, Jooheon poured some directly onto Kihyun’s bright pink hole, watching it twitch and contract from the slippery sensation. Now prepared, Jooheon takes hold of one of Kihyun’s legs, pulling it closer until Kihyun’s thigh was almost flush against his torso, while Kihyun’s other leg was between both of Jooheon’s. He wanted to fuck Kihyun at an angle so he could get as deep as possible, and he could tell by the surprised yet aroused look in Kihyun’s eye that he was into it too. 

“I like where this is going~” Kihyun said, smiling breathlessly as he watches Jooheon manhandle him. He could feel something hard pressing against his ass cheek, and he didn’t need to look down to know that it was Jooheon’s cock, hard and ready right against him. Smiling breathlessly down at his boyfriend, Jooheon used one hand to position his cock, while his other held Kihyun’s leg for support.

“You ready?” Jooheon asked, licking his lips as he looked to Kihyun for confirmation. Here it was… their second time being intimate together. Kihyun nodded, taking a deep, steadying breath as he tried to relax as much as he could. He wanted this to be good for both of them, and he also really wanted to cum on Jooheon’s cock, too. Last time, Jooheon had to jerk him off, but this time, Kihyun wanted to cum with just his ass.

“Yes~” Kihyun replied, mouth parting in a broken moan as Jooheon immediately pressed his tip against Kihyun’s entrance. Loosening up, Kihyun throws his head back onto the bed, body shivering slightly as he feels himself suck Jooheon in. Half-groaning and half-growling, Jooheon grips Kihyun’s thigh roughly, working as hard as he could not to just immediately shove himself all the way inside. Kihyun was so impossibly tight and wet around him, like he was pulling him in, and it took every ounce of his self-restraint not to succumb to his temptation.

Giving both himself and Kihyun a few moments to adjust, Jooheon breathes in shakily, his pouty lips parted in broken, raspy sighs. It was just his tip, but even that was almost too much stimulation- he could feel every time Kihyun squeezed or twitched around him, the way his pulse felt against Jooheon’s cock, the way he would throb- fuck, it was addictive. Opening his eyes slowly, Jooheon greedily takes in Kihyun’s erotic body, practically devouring him with his eyes. From Kihyun’s slender stomach to his delicate neck, from his shapely legs to his perfect lips… Jooheon wanted it all.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Jooheon complimented in a strained voice, his chest practically heaving from the effort it took not to start fucking Kihyun. Kihyun smiled at the compliment, a soft hand moving to push his shirt up and expose even more skin for Jooheon to ogle.

“Thanks, so are you,” Kihyun replied, his foxlike eyes watching Jooheon’s face as he slowly started pushing in deeper. “I like how obvious it is when you’re aroused,” Kihyun said in a gentle, honest voice. “I never have to guess, I can tell by how red your face is, how desperate your eyes get… how hard your cock feels,” Kihyun admitted, his voice turning strained near the end as Jooheon continued pushing in deeper.

“Hnng,” Jooheon groaned out, his voice a bit gruffer than usual as his cock slowly slides inside. “I-I’m glad you like it,” Jooheon managed to croak out after a few seconds, his face flushed red and covered in a sheen of sweat already. Kihyun smiled affectionately at the reply, his eyes fluttering closed as Jooheon pushed in the remaining few inches of his cock- until he was fully sheathed inside him. At the feeling of Jooheon’s balls rubbing against him, Kihyun whimpers, feeling ridiculously full and yet already aching for more. 

Squeezing his eyes shut and gasping at the feeling, Jooheon cradles Kihyun’s leg between his arms, his lips grazing Kihyun’s calf as he savored the incredible tightness. Pulling his hips back, Jooheon groans as his cock slowly slides out of Kihyun, only for him to press it back in a few seconds later. He was going slow, for now, and the heavenly suction was only making him harder and more desperate to pound Kihyun. After a few more seconds of this, Jooheon sped up his pace, adjusting his arms so they were both braced against the bed, Kihyun’s leg trapped between their bodies.

“Yessss~” Kihyun hissed out as Jooheon started fucking him faster and harder, his legs trembling as he reached out to grasp Jooheon’s shoulders. The friction was incredible- Jooheon’s cock sliding in and out, stimulating both the rim of his entrance and his inner walls. When Jooheon grinded his tip against a particularly good spot, Kihyun saw white, his fingernails dragging along Jooheon’s plush shoulders as he cried out in pleasure.

“There-” Kihyun spat out, his brain already getting slow to react to stimuli. His vision came back to him, and he saw the look in Jooheon’s eye, like he was starved for Kihyun’s body, like he wanted nothing more than to have carnal, primal sex with him. Unable to break eye-contact, Kihyun moans darkly, tightening up just to stimulate Jooheon further, reveling in the raspy growl that dripped from Jooheon’s lips in the process. 

“Teasing me,” Jooheon accused between pants, his eyebrows drawn together as his hips popped against Kihyun’s. His pace unconsciously sped up, and his bleached hair fell into his eyes, wet with sweat already. “You just want me to pound you, don’t you?” Jooheon asked, his eyes glinting with a confidence that made Kihyun’s entire body heat up.

“That’s exactly what I want,” Kihyun replied, his lips parting in a needy whine, his whole body on fire as Jooheon picks up his pace, cock sliding in and out and creating an embarrassingly loud wet, squishing noise. Gripping his hands hard around Jooheon’s shoulders, Kihyun dug his fingernails in, his thighs spreading as he basked in the satisfying feeling.

“Oh God yes~” Kihyun moaned out, legs trembling against Jooheon’s body. Jooheon was thrusting in so hard now, his balls slapping against his ass and cock fucking him up from the inside out. Jooheon groaned, his face dripping with sweat as he stared down into Kihyun’s face, admiring the incredibly aroused and satisfied expression on his face. He loved seeing his boyfriend like this, loved watching the erotic changes in his demeanor and the ridiculously sexy way he would moan and bite his lip. Fuck, he could stare at him all day, just content to watch his boyfriend lose it underneath him. 

Grinding his cock against the back wall of Kihyun’s insides, Jooheon threw his head back, arching his hips forward and repeating the motion several times, grinding his tip over and over. Mind getting hazy at the incredibly pleasurable sensation, Jooheon groans, low and long, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat. His whole body was overwhelmed with sensation, his cock physically throbbing with every movement, every squeeze of Kihyun’s ass around him. He wanted to cum, fuck, he wanted to cum _so bad_. 

“I’m getting close,” Jooheon grunted out, his eyes straining to stay open, hips moving faster and harder against Kihyun’s body, the friction around his cock driving him nearly crazy. Kihyun perked up at the confession, pushing his hips back against Jooheon’s to increase the pressure and hopefully drive his boyfriend to orgasm that much quicker.

“Me too,” Kihyun replied, his usually melodic voice now tinged with thick arousal, cock drooling precum between his thighs. It felt so good to finally be pounded like this, to finally feel that addictive heat right where he needed it most. Jooheon was so fucking hot, too, pounding him steadily without ever slowing down or taking a break despite his labored breaths and sweat-soaked face. He could watch Jooheon pound him all day.

Arching his back, Jooheon pops his hips forward, grinding against Kihyun’s inner walls with every single relentless thrust of his cock. He could feel his orgasm hitting him, feel it slowly taking over his mind, and he groaned darkly, pushing himself even harder to make sure Kihyun came before he did. Beneath him, Kihyun clenched his hands harder against Jooheon’s shoulders, definitely leaving scratch marks on him at this point. He was so close he was practically tearing up, face completely red as he finally managed to find release.

“Cumming-” Kihyun spat out, his cock twitching and spurting out cum, after having never been touched. His mind was completely blank, vision white, and body somehow both tense and relaxed as he finished all over himself. Growling at the ethereal sight, Jooheon rapidly pulls out his cock, squirting his cum against the outside of Kihyun’s entrance, dousing his little asshole in cum. Milking himself through his orgasm, Jooheon groaned, blissfully watching Kihyun as he shivered through his aftershocks.

Flopping down onto the bed beside Kihyun, Jooheon sucked in air greedily, his thighs and ass feeling incredibly toned from his ‘workout’- apparently fucking somebody like that was extremely exhausting, but fuck, it was worth every second. Beside him, Kihyun reached his hand across the small space between them, rubbing Jooheon’s shoulder in apology.

“I left a lot of marks… I’m sorry,” Kihyun managed to say between heavy breaths, his chest still heaving from the intensity. Jooheon shrugged, running one hand across his body and feeling the damage. It definitely stung, but it probably wouldn’t be visible… probably. He shrugged, looking over at Kihyun’s body with gentle eyes.

“I like them. I like you,” Jooheon said, smiling a bit as he watched the flush cover Kihyun’s face. 

“Ah, you’re embarrassing,” Kihyun said in a small voice, turning away from Jooheon to hide how happy that comment made him. After a few seconds, he turned his head, biting his lip as he sees the content and loving look in Jooheon’s eyes. Ah… he couldn’t resist that.

“I like you too” <3


End file.
